Rebuilding
by gryffindorscarlet
Summary: Percy Weasley has always been an open and shut case to the rest of his family, but when a young woman approaches the Weasleys they begin to realize that there might be more to Percy than they originally thought.
1. Where is Percy Weasley?

**Author's Note:**

**Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**I love the idea of there being more to Percy Weasley than was strictly said in the books, so I decided to write about it. I love reviews, so please review, review, review.**

* * *

**_May 2, 2003_**

**_Ministry of Magic London_**

"Pardon me, but are you Arthur Weasley?"

A woman's voice broke through the din of the ball. It was the five year anniversary celebration of the Battle of Hogwarts and Arthur Weasley could not force himself to feel cheerful. Yes, five years ago today they fought for their freedom and won, but freedom came at a steep price. Remus, Tonks, Ted….Fred. In the span of a few hours, the whole Weasley family was torn asunder with Fred's death. George was inconsolable and Molly, a normally vivacious woman, was catatonic. The rest of his children put on a brave face for Ginny, but the damage was already done. The pain never disappeared, but with each year it became easier to bear. The family became closer and all the children-well almost all of his children banded together and persevered.

"Yes, I am. Have we met before?"

Arthur gazed at the unfamiliar woman before him. She was in her mid- thirties, but her eyes suggested that she was much older; not uncommon after the war. In her hands, she clutched a small nondescript package.

"No, I'm actually looking for one of your sons," she replied. "Percy. Percy Weasley?"

"Percy?" stammered Arthur. A deep ache formed in his heart; another son lost to the war. The mere mention of his name was enough to bring strife to his heart. The last time he saw Percy was also five years ago. He had not uttered a single word, but the family had, as they cast Percy out of their lives for good.

"Everything ok here, dear?" Molly Weasley asked as she approached her husband a normally jovial man.

"It's fine honey. This young woman was looking for Percival."

"Percy?!" came three identical shouts. The name caught the attention of three of the Weasley siblings, Ginny, George, and Bill. That name had been forbidden inside the Burrow for over five years.

"Why do you want him?" spat Ginny, as she gave the woman a hard stare. Why was this woman asking for her estranged brother? Is she a former girlfriend of his? Ginny supposed that the woman was better than Penelope Clearwater.

"Oh no! It is most certainly not like that!" the woman exclaimed. This was going to harder than she thought.

"Then what is it like! You, a complete stranger I might add, march right up to Arthur and mention my son whom I have not seen in OVER FIVE YEARS!" yelled Molly Weasley attracting the attention of the surrounding party-goers.

"Molly, please-," whispered Arthur.

"No! Arthur, I will not be quiet! I need answers!"

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause any distress, but I didn't know who to approach. I look up to your family. I hold you all in the upmost respect, but please. I can see now that we should talk somewhere private. I can meet you all in your office in ten minutes, Mr. Weasley?" said the woman as she glanced around at the confused faces of the Weasley family.

"Ummm, yes that's fine," said Arthur in an attempt to shoo the stranger woman away before Molly had a fit.

* * *

**_Ten minutes later…Arthur Weasley's Office, Ministry of Magic London_**

Exactly ten minutes later, three out of the six Weasley children and the two parents crowded into Arthur Weasley's office only to be followed by the strange woman. They painted an impressive picture. It was clear why they won the war.

"Your son saved my life and my family's."

Her declaration was meet with blank stares. Percy? Percival Weasley who refused to believe Voldemort was back?

"And you're sure it was our son? Percy has always been troubled," said Molly.

"Troubled?" Ginny snorted, "He's been a right tosser from the start."

"Ginevra!"

"What? You know it's true," defended Ginny.

"I would know him anywhere. He gave me a place to stay regardless of the danger that it posed him," said the women.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?

"Aimee."

"Aimee, I-well all of us are a little confused. Percy is just a ministry worker," said Arthur, clearly confused.

"If he was just a ministry worker, I would've found him by now. He no longer works for the ministry. I thought you guys were family?" Aimee questioned.

"We're estranged," responded George morosely. It was the first time anyone heard him speak all night. Along with the five year anniversary of the battle, it also marked five years without Fred.

"But he's still my son and I deserve an explanation!" Molly declared.

"No one is saying otherwise Molly dear," said Arthur. "You said he saved your life?"

Aimee gazed at the family before her. The Weasleys were well known for all of their efforts throughout the war. It was clear the night had affected them more than they let on, but their attitude towards their son shocked her.

"Yes. I'm muggle-born. Five years ago, I got caught up in the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. The snatchers found me and took me to the ministry's holding cells in order to await my trial. The night before my trial your son, Percy, broke me and around fifteen others out of our cells. He took a few of us back to his flat and gave us a place to stay."

"Our son, Percy!?"

"Yes, your son, Percy," Aimee spat out. "As a high raking ministry official, he committed treason. He saved my life and from what I understand that's not the first time he's done that. Look, I can tell this was a bad idea, but I would appreciate it if you could give this to him if you ever see him. I don't own much and I can never repay him, but I think he'll find this useful," stated Aimee.

"What is it?" questioned Bill, as the woman reached the doorway.

Aimee paused, looked back over her shoulder, and said, "A Pensieve."

As Aimee exited the office, she left a stunned family in her wake. They had only one question going through their minds. _Where is Percy Weasley?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think is going to happen? Where is Percy? Please review.**

**-gryffindor_scarlet **


	2. The Vote

**A/N: I'm really excited for this story and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks!**

Chapter 2- The Vote

_May 9, 2003_

_The Burrow_

"I think we should take a vote," said Arthur calmly.

The family collectively sighed. It was the first Sunday after the anniversary ball and the Burrow was filled with nervous energy. The tension was palpable. All of the Weasleys plus a few extra were gathered around the large countertop table in the kitchen. The normally loud burrow was quiet for once as all chatter ceased.

Despite his outward appearance, Arthur Weasley was very much disturbed. The events of last weekend replayed constantly in his mind. Before the previous weekend Arthur managed to successfully refrain from thinking about his third son. The out of sight out mind mantra worked well for him until he was painfully reminded of Percy.

The things Percy said. The things he said.

"A vote? Are you serious?" asked Ron.

They never voted on things anymore. The last vote was whether to move to headquarters or stay at the Burrow.

"We are still family and everyone's opinion matters."

Arthur was less than impressed with his youngest son's attitude.

"Since when?"

"Since now," declared Molly. Unlike her husband Molly constantly thought about Percy. Every year she faithfully sent him a Weasley sweater despite him always sending them back. The guilt ate away at her. The last time Molly Weasley saw her son was five years ago. The memory of that particular day still haunts her. The words she said to her son…It's not a surprise Percy still hasn't returned.

"Bill, honey, why don't you start," she prompted.

"Well my vote is yes. We've already lost so many family and friends in the war. Percy is family and I regret the way things went down. I wish things could have been different. I mean he wasn't even at the wedding and that's my fault," said Bill calmly. The war gave him a new perspective on the importance of family. Percy was-is his little brother and Bill failed in his responsibility towards him. "Fleur?"

"Vell, Heez your brother. I zink you need him, my love. I zink you all need him," Fleur responded as she took Bill's hand and kissed it.

"So that's two votes yes. Charlie?" asked Arthur glancing at his second oldest.

Charlie Weasley had settled down in the years after the war. He quit his job as a dragon tamer and decided to consult for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"I vote yes. Perce, while he's different, he's one of us. I should have protected him and I didn't, so-," began Charlie rubbing the back of his neck.

"Both of us failed him," responded Bill. "But now we have a chance here to make it right."

"That's three yeses. George?"

The family shot worried looks at George. This time of year was always hard for him, but he progress over the five years seemed to have been reversed in a matter of days. This business with Percy clearly weighed on him.

"My vote is no," George whispered. The family winced as his voice cracked.

"George!" exclaimed Molly looking at her son in shock. "I know it's been hard for you, but-."

"But what mum! I saw him at the final battle."

"What do you mean I never saw him. Was he was there?"

"Yeah, he was there, standing over Fred and he didn't save him."

George could remember that horrible day as if it was yesterday. All of the rubble surrounding him. Spells flying everywhere. He was dueling an unnamed death eater until he saw that stray spell. He could still remember the color of the spell. It was a dark blue streak. George could envision it sailing above their heads and colliding with the wall right outside the room of requirement. The wall came tumbling down over his twin brick by brick. He could remember screaming Fred's name over and over making himself horse in the process. His hands raw as he pulled the bricks away from Fred's body. He shook Fred body to wake him up, but deep down he knew his twin was no more.

"I don't understand. How come none of us saw him?" asked Bill.

"I don't know he was wearing some sort of glamour."

Because he could recall every single moment of that day, George could remember the man standing beside Fred when the wall went down. At first glance, the man was a complete stranger, but as he got closer he was more familiar. His mannerisms, his voice, even his posture, screamed familiarity and when Fred-. When Fred was buried under the rubble George found himself suddenly shoving his estranged brother out of the way. George did not know how Percy got there or why, so he screamed at him. George couldn't remember his exact words to Percy, but he knew he did not want to see Percy ever again. Percy failed to get to Fred in time, and that was all that mattered.

"I know that it doesn't make sense, but I know he was there. I don't care where he is. I just don't want to see him again," said George refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"If that's how George feels, then that's how he feels. So that's three yeses and one no. Ron?" asked Arthur.

"I say no. The way I see it he left us when we needed him. The family I mean," supplied Ron as he continued to eat his dinner.

"The way I see so did you," quipped Ginny as she remembered stories Harry told her about their time on the run.

"That was a completely different situation and I came back," Ron protested. The family gave the two questioning glances. Mentioning Ron's time on the run was taboo, and Ginny's casual remark spoke to how out of sorts she felt.

"Then so can Percy," said Ginny "Look so many families were broken in the war. We lost Fr-Fred, but we can still find Percy. "

Ginny paused. The mention of her brother brought tears to her eyes. "My vote's yes."

Silence rang throughout the Burrow as its occupants took in the implications of her words. They had lost Fred to the war. One hand forever broken on the Weasley family clock and another hand permanently fixed on lost. Percy and the family may have had differences, but he was still a Weasley. They owed it to all the other families who never got an attempt at reconciliation.

"That's majority vote, so its settled. I'm sorry Ron, George, but he is family," said Arthur glancing at the two siblings to observe their reaction. The two gave nothing away. "Tomorrow morning I will go to the Ministry and meet with Kingsley. He probably has contacts in missing persons, so that where we'll start. If not maybe someone heard something. Thirdly we can contact that woman, Aimee, and see if she knows anything else."

"What if he doesn't want to be found? I mean he left without telling us. If that's not a sign than I don't know what is," said Ron voicing the fears of everyone in the room.

"We can't afford to even think like that," said Arthur. He finally turned to Molly, grasped her hand and said, "Don't worry, Mols we will find our son."

**A/N: Please review! I love getting reviews! Any suggestions, comments, or concerns will be welcome. **

**Thanks!**

**-gryffindor_scarlet**


	3. Where to Start?

Chapter 3- Where to Start?

**_May 10, 2003_**

**_The Ministry of Magic_**

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and your business."

It was a work day, but Arthur Weasley decided to take the day off to look for his son. Molly and him had been up all night, their mind plagued with many things including questions about Percy, but mostly consumed by guilt. They didn't even know where their son was. Why would he leave without saying anything?

"Hello, my name's Arthur Weasley and I'm looking for information about my son, Percy."

The woman at the welcome desk finally looked up from the papers in front of her. Her short, brown hair was meticulous pulled into a ponytail out of her face. She had on simple, clean blue robes; they were the complete opposite of the colorful robes Arthur wore.

Arthur watched as a look of confusion passed over her face. Why would he need information about his own son?

"Information?"

"Yes, I know he doesn't work here anymore, but I was hoping to speak to some of his old co-workers."

The welcome witch turned to her files. Going to the end, she located the w's and quickly found Percy Weasley's file. His file was unusually thin for someone who had worked at the ministry for the last couple of years, but the witch dutifully ignored that and found the information she was looking for.

"Try level 5. NEXT!"

Not wanting to anger her, Arthur quickly walked towards the elevators after taking time to stare at the statue in the center of the atrium. The statue never failed to evoke powerful feelings for any passersby Arthur included.

The monument had three figures on a pedestal in the foreground whom bore great resemblance to the golden trio. They each had their wands out ready to defend the wizarding world from another threat. At the base were names of the fallen engraved in golden lettering, and in the third row fifth column was Fred Weasley's name. The monument was beautiful, breathtaking, and tragic at the same time.

Not wanting to be distracted, Arthur walked to the elevator pressed five and stepped back to avoid wizards who just entered. Soon enough Arthur found himself on level five. All in all the department was quiet. Only the shuffling of papers and scratching of quills could be heard amongst the silence until he heard a voice from one of the cubicles

"Are you by chance related to Percy Weasley?"

The voice came from a young man around Percy's age. He had shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. His demeanor was laid back and relaxed, especially for a ministry worker.

"Yeah, he's actually my son and why I'm here. Did you know him well?"

"Yeah I knew him. Pretty decent bloke, he was. He always came through for me." The man nodded and stared off into the distance, as if caught up in a memory.

"Would you happen to know where I could find him?"

The man looked at him strangely; the picture came together in his head. Percy was estranged from his family.

"It's been a while, but last I heard he was staying with some famous quidditch player."

"A quidditch player? Percy hated quidditch."

Arthur could for the life of him figure out what famous quidditch player Percy could have stayed with. Maybe he didn't know his son as well as he thought he did. Better yet he didn't know his son at all.

"Hey Ben. What was the name of that quidditch player?" The ministry worker's loud voice pierced the quiet bustle of the ministry department. He decided to ask his friend who was slightly closer to Percy than he was.

"What? You know I have to get these reports filed by the end of the day."

"Come on! This will only take a second. You know the one Perce used to stay with. Who was it?"

"I think it was Wood. Yeah, It was Oliver Wood keeper for Puddlemere United."

**oooOooo**

**_Later that night_**

**_The Leaky Cauldron_**

"Mione! Hermione over here!"

Hermione Granger entered the Leaky Cauldron and laid eyes on her three closest friends sitting in a booth near the corner. The pub was crowded tonight, as patrons fought to grab Tom's attention. Of course, the cups of the golden trio, now quartet, never run dry.

Hermione sighed as she pushed her hair back from her face. She should have remembered a hair tie considering how frequently she's forgotten one. The sheer amount of people in one place was overwhelming. One week ago, Hermione was on island with only one other person. Today every step she took, she inadvertently bumped into someone, but she was Hermione Granger and she could do anything.

Hermione made her way over to the back of the pub dodging and weaving through the crowd until she reached the booth.

"Hey guys! Ommphh!"

Her greeting was cut off by Ginny Weasley almost tackling her to the ground. Weasley hugs were always the best.

"Let her breath Gin. We won't get to talk at all if she passes out before dinner," came the voice of Ron Weasley.

He had matured since Hermione last saw him. His red hair, fiery as ever, was shorter than she remembered. Molly must have insisted on a cut. It was good to see Ron again after everything had happened. It was good to see family.

"Sorry Mione," apologized Ginny, "It's just been so long since we've seen you and I know you were only gone like a week, but we haven't officially talked in month. Where have you been young lady?"

Ginny smirked as she took in her friend's appearance. Sun-kissed skin and bright eyes maybe Hermione met someone on her time off.

"I just had to take some time away. Gather my thoughts," Hermione replied.

And that was the truth. She needed that time and her vacation was fruitful. Clarity wasn't the only thing Hermione found, she found peace and it was all because of him.

"Gather your thoughts? Usually people go on vacation to get away from their thoughts," said Harry.

"Haha Harry. I missed you too," Hermione said as she moved to hug her brother in all but blood.

"Oi! What about me?" Ron said as he spread his arms and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"And what about you?" Hermione said sidestepping his arms to slide into the booth.

"That's cold Mione. Really cold."

"So…Did you meet anyone on your 'time away'," asked Ginny.

"Gin! You know I don't even have time for a boyfriend," said Hermione fighting to keep the heat off of her cheeks.

"You have the time. There is more to life than work," began Ginny. She looked at both Ron and Harry meaningfully before taking Hermione's hands into her own. "Hermione we're worried about you. All you do is work and you've been so distant lately, and then you take this trip out of the blue. I'm just concerned."

Hermione knew this was coming eventually, but she never imagined it would happen in the middle of a crowded pub. Maybe if they caught her in public she wouldn't completely fly off the handle.

"I don't even know what to say right now-,"

"Mione," interrupted Ron.

"No don't 'Mione me. My work is important to me you know that." In truth, their assumptions hurt her. "I just-. Can we change the subject?"

"But-." Before Ron could finish, Harry kicked him sharply under the table.

"Of course, but we will talk about this later. So, how was your vacation?"

And Hermione told them relevant details of her vacation. At least, she told them the details she that could. The four friends chatted away for a while catching up on their lives.

"So any news? How was the anniversary ball? It was the fifth one, right?"

"Oh, I wish you could have been there. I mean the speeches and the dancing were all the same. It was pretty boring. At least it was until some strange woman came up to us, claimed she knew Percy," said Ginny.

That got Hermione's attention.

"What? What do you mean she knew Percy?"

"She claimed he saved her life. Of course I didn't understand it. I thought Percy was so far up-," said Ron.

"Ron!"

"What! You know it's true. Look I just want to know why. He never showed any interest in the order what so ever, and out the blue he's been harboring muggle-borns? Why?"

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" offered Harry.

"If he did then he would have been at the final battle fighting with his family," replied Ron.

"Apparently he was. At least that's what George said."

"George?"

"Yeah poor guy, but he needs some closure."

"Closure? What do you mean? What is going on?"

"The family took a vote and we decided to try and find Percy. He didn't even tell us he was leaving, the git, but he's still family and we have a right to know what was going on with him, but that's enough about him. Did you hear about that crazy customer who came into the shop yesterday?"

The conversation around Hermione continued, but her focus was elsewhere.

"You know what guys. I need some air. I'll be right back," Hermione said her mind whirling.

**oooOooo**

Hermione slipped into the alley way next to the pub and took out her phone. She took a deep breath as she stared down at her phone. Not many people in the wizarding world knew how to use a phone let alone actually owned one. Hermione sighed. It hadn't even been a week, and it was probably dangerous to contact him again so soon, but he had a right to know.

Hermione pressed the power button and pressed number one on her speed dial.

"Hey, it's me…Yes, I know we said I shouldn't contact you until later, but we have a problem…"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please review! Thanks!**

**-gryffindor_scarlet **


	4. Family Conflict

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I'm very excited for this chapter. I think it turned it out very well and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4- Family Conflict

**May 17, 2003**

**Oliver Wood's Apartment**

It was two o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and Oliver Wood was bone tired. Currently he was sprawled out in the sitting room of his apartment. His upper body rested on the couch and his lower body rested on his matching ottoman. Despite it being the offseason, as the captain of Puddlemere United, he could not afford for the team to slack off. He was constantly pushing them to become the top club in England which subsequently required hard work. Immediately after the war, Oliver found it hard to resume playing quidditch, so when his coach asked him to be the team captain he hesitated. Anyone would have been thrilled to accept the captaincy, but after watching his friends die around him he couldn't get back to the same quidditch loving Oliver. The war changed everything including his priorities, and quidditch was no longer at the top of his list. Ultimately Oliver Wood loved quidditch, and in an attempt to regain a sense of normalcy he accepted the post; however he was seriously regretting calling that extra practice yesterday.

Oliver had been lying in this position for over an hour finally drifting off to sleep when a high-pitched voice interrupted his carefully crafted peace.

"Master Oliver."

Oliver jerked upward causing the towel that he carefully placed over his eyes to fall down. He rubbed his face in a halfhearted attempt to wake himself up.

"Yes Tippy?" he groaned, blinking carefully as the bright light of the room flooded his eyes. When his eyes finally focused a tiny house elf came into view.

"Master Oliver, sir, you have visitors."

Oliver groaned again. He was not in the mood for visitors. It had better not be anyone from the team flooing into his apartment; He had made it abundantly clear that Saturday afternoons were his; they should know not to disturb him on his days off.

"Do you know who it is, Tippy? And stop calling me Master."

Tippy smirked at him completely ignoring his request. The relationship between Oliver and Tippy was more than friends; they were family.

"No sir, but they look like Master Weezy. Maybe they are relatives of him? Tippy knows that his family and him are-."

"Ohhh the Weasleys! Yes saying they don't get along is an understatement," mused Oliver, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He did not have the energy to deal with the Weasley family today, and he had a feeling that this would not be an easy conversation. "Don't worry Tippy. Everything will be fine. Send them in and I'll speak with them."

Oliver pulled himself up using the couch for support, and gingerly walked towards the floo to greet his guests. Although Tippy warned him, nothing could have prepared him for the emotions that accompanied the arrival of the four people who just walked into the foyer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? George? Ginny?"

Oliver's tone was flat as he made sure his face didn't betray his inner turmoil. Here was four people who each had a hand in hurting one of his friends. When Oliver was younger he greatly enjoyed spending some of his summers at the Burrow. It was always loud and chaotic, but it was warm. So Oliver could not understand how this loving affectionate family could treat one of their own with such apathy.

Half the Weasley family stood awkwardly in the foyer of Oliver's apartment. Their faces displayed clear surprise at the state of the apartment. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked initially, and surprisingly it was not a typical bachelor pad. Everything looked immaculate and there was not a speck of dust in site. Perhaps that was due to the house elf who let them into the flat.

Despite the unexpected state of the room, the Weasleys could not forget the reason they were standing in Oliver's flat in the first place. The journey to find Percy led them here and as Gryffindors, the Weasleys would not give up until they found answers.

Oliver glanced back and forth between them. Ginny, a normally outgoing girl, wouldn't meet his eyes. Both Arthur and Molly looked conflicted, and George, the loudest person he knew, was quiet. It was clear something was on their minds as everyone continued to shift back and forth on their heels.

"Ollie, mate. I see you're well," said George breaking the silence, as his eyes roamed the apartment. "I could get used to a place like this."

George had never visited Oliver's apartment, and he hadn't spoken to him in a long time either. The last time he saw Oliver was during the final battle. Everything about that day was a blur except for one moment. That moment changed his life.

"_NOOOO! FRED!"_

"Let's hope not," quipped Oliver waking George up from his reverie. The abruptness of his tone surprised everyone including Oliver himself.

"Oliver, sorry to impose on you like this-," began Mr. Weasley.

"You didn't."

Arthur and Molly exchanged a concerned glance. Growing up, Oliver was always talkative and joyful. What had changed between then and now? Maybe, it was the war.

"Right. Umm-," began Arthur. Perhaps coming here was a mistake. Here, he was barging into someone else's apartment demanding answers about his estranged son. "We wanted to ask you about Percy. We know he lived here for some time-."

"Percy?"

"Yes our son," Molly said jumping into the conversation.

"Oh, I know. I'm just surprised that you still refer to Percy as your son. Last I heard, you guys weren't on speaking terms," replied Oliver as he flicked imaginary lint off of his shoulder.

"He will always be our son regardless of a few misguided decisions."

"That's not what you said to him at Fred's funeral. You have always pushed him aside, so my question is why now?"

"What are you talking about? Percy didn't even show up to Fred's funeral. His own brother's funeral!" yelled George. He would never forgive Percy.

"But he did show up! I saw him there, and I wasn't the only one. He was there paying his respects like the dutiful brother he was until his own mother cast him out," Oliver spat glaring at Molly. His heart hurt; this was the same woman who treated him like a son after his own mother died. How could she do that to his best friend, her own son?

The rest of the Weasley family turned to look at Molly. As her own heart skipped a beat. It had been a long time since she thought about that day. It signaled the death of one son and the abandonment of another.

"Mols, tell me you didn't send him away," Arthur implored, closing his eyes afraid of the answer.

"I-," Molly began looking at her family. While Arthur looked afraid for the answer, both Ginny and George were stunned. "I wish I could, but I can't tell you that. I remember seeing someone standing at the tree line just after the funeral. I walked over to invite him into the house, to ask how he knew Fred, and that when I realized who it was. It was Percy. I saw him standing there and I just got so angry. We had just gone through a war. We spent days going from safe house to safe house. And my son who supported everything we were fighting against had the nerve to show up like nothing was wrong. Words just burst from my mouth and I regretted what I said immediately, but I never saw him again. Two weeks ago when the girl came up to us at the ball, I thought I would finally get a-."

"A chance to apologize," Arthur finished for her. He was angry at her for keeping this secret for years, but he understood. He had the same lingering anger at his third son, ever since that one Christmas. Arthur remembered the look on his wife's face when her Christmas sweater was returned unopened. That look was mirrored on Molly's face now. He brought Molly into a bone crushing hug. "You'll get that chance. We'll find our son," he murmured into her shoulder.

"So all these years, he did want to come home. I hated him, the wanker, but now I don't know what to think," sighed George.

"Look, we know he lived with you. It's been five years since the war ended and five years wasted with our family fractured apart. Please help us put it back together," implored Ginny.

Oliver sighed heavily. On one hand he knew Percy specifically did not want any of his family knowing where he was, but on the other they seemed eager to find Percy. "He only stayed here for about a week at the beginning of the war, but even then he always spent his time away from the flat. Percy only came back during the wee hours of the morning."

"What was he doing?"

"The hell if I know, but he was pretty tight lipped about it. At first I thought he had a girl, but he made sure to vehemently deny that," Oliver said smirking before he turned serious again. "I don't know where he went after he stayed with me, but he did leave some of his things here. You could go through it. See if he left any clues."

The Weasley family looked at each other and nodded before following Oliver further into the flat.

Oliver showed them to a small room off the hall. He paused slightly before entering the room conflict rising up in him. Oliver wasn't doing this for them; he was doing it for his best friend. Steeling himself he turned on the light and led the Weasley's into the bedroom. The room was slightly larger than the bedrooms at the Burrow. It had a full size bed in the center and a dresser against the wall. The two night stands surrounding the bed each had an unassuming lamp. It was completely cleaned out save for a few full boxes on the bed and the dresser.

"This was his bedroom and those are his things in the boxes. He never came back for them, so I just held onto them," Oliver began as he steeled himself to continue.

From the moment the Weasley family crossed the threshold Oliver found himself at a crossroads. He was angry. Angry at the Weasleys, angry at fate for dealing Percy this hand, and most of all angry at himself. The man who came to his apartment door over five years ago was not the same man he shared a dorm with for six years, and that was mainly because of the people standing in front of him.

"I'll always be grateful to your family, so I'll say this. The Percy that you're searching for. The one you think you know is gone. And that's your fault. So I'm asking you to make this right. Don't hurt him again."

Oliver began to exit the room.

"Hey Ollie, how did you know what mum said to Percy?"

Oliver stopped walking, but was unable turn around to face the family. "He told me," Oliver responded walking away.

**oooOooo**

The Weasleys stared at Oliver's back as he walked out of the room.

"Wouldn't it be easier to simply ask Oliver where Percy is? It seems like he knows," asked Ginny.

"He clearly wouldn't even tell us if we asked. He's already helped us so much. Let's not push our luck," said Arthur.

"If I was Percy, I wouldn't forgive us."

"Ginny!"

"What!? It's true. We were horrible to him."

"F-Fred and I always saved our best pranks for him," reminisced George. "Like that one time we switched his head boy badge for a transfigured-."

"George!"

"That was one of the best pranks we've ever done. The look on his face when the spell wore off and his robes were covered in-."

"GEORGE!" Molly gasp.

"We bullied him," muttered Ginny.

"Bullied? I think that's a strong word for it. I mean the bloke couldn't take a joke," said George shaking his head.

"So what do you stealing someone's clothes making them unwearable? Placing dungbombs in their bed, so he or she can't sleep?" asked Arthur

"That's beside the point-."

"Son, I'm going to tell you something. Years ago I heard about a group of boys at Hogwarts. For years they played pranks on anyone within their reach, but they had an unnatural fixation with one boy. He was intelligent, but unpopular with no family to rely on. They pranked him ruthlessly for years and what started off as a childish feud became much more. At first the boy couldn't defend himself four against one, but soon he managed, resorting to dark magic."

"What happened to the boy?"

"At first he became a death eater, and then a spy. He died five years ago killed by Voldemort himself."

"You're telling me that-," George swallowed, "You're comparing Percy to the greasy git? Yes, they are both gits, but Percy is nothing like him."

"Are you sure? Because from where I'm standing they have a lot in common. Severus was complicated and from what I understand he never got along with his family. I don't want to make the same mistake with Percy."

Silence once more descended over the room. Loss for words George turned around and began to search the box on the bed. He fingers froze holding one of Percy's old Hogwarts robes. "I'm sorry. You're right Dad. We were children at the time, but that no excuse. I should have known better. You and mum raised me better."

"We did, but we also enabled this to happened. The truth is we all messed up where Percy is concerned. Let's make it right," said Arthur squeezing his son's shoulder.

They divvied up the tasks amongst the rest of them. Each Weasley took a box, and they quickly began searching hopeful they would find some clue to Percy's whereabouts.

Ginny began to riffle through Percy's items. A journal, a leather pouch, a wallet… Ginny was taken aback by the sheer amount of muggle clothing in the bin. Since when did Percy know anything about the muggle world let alone how to use muggle currency to buy those clothes? She remembered the numerous eye rolls Percy gave their father when he mentioned his muggle experiments.

Not finding anything unusual, she began to search the jean pockets until she found a small crumpled piece of paper. Initially unassuming in appearance, the contents of the paper were far from it. As Ginny read the paper her eyes widened. The world stopping around her.

"Mum come look at this!" Ginny said refusing to remove her eyes from the paper. Noticing the pallor in her face, Molly and the others hastened to Ginny's side. Molly took the slip of paper from her daughter's hand reading the contents. Then reading it again and again. The first time Molly read it she wore a look of disbelief; the second time it was a look of shock; the last was anger. There was one person who knew exactly where her son was. It was someone with whom she fought side by side during the war. It was the same person who came to the Burrow every Sunday for dinners. One of the few people outside of family whom she trusted implicitly.

Molly Weasley crumpled the piece of paper in her fist, her knuckles white and her face red. It was time to have a serious discussion next Sunday brunch. 

**A/N: What do you think the note says? More importantly, who do you think wrote it? Please review! I love reading reviews. Good or bad, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**-gryffindor_scarlet**


End file.
